frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Queen chapter two
| airdate = | rating = G | wordcount = | previous = | next = }} Eighteen years later... Anna was in a deep sleep. Her hair was a mess and she was snoring loudly. Suddenly a knock came at her door, a voice saying "Princess Anna?" "Hm, hm. What was that?" she asked, her eyes still closed. "It's Kai. Didn't mean to wake you, I- "No no. I've been...up for...hours" Anna answered, before slowly nodding off, before saying "who is it?" "Still me. Time to get ready" "Yeah, yeah. Ready. Ready...for what?" "The Spring festival" "Yeah, yeah. Sure" Anna said, before realizing what he had just said, saying "(gasp) it's the Spring Festival!", quickly getting dressed and running out the room and into the village. It had been quite lonely since her parents died three years before, but she still had made plenty of friends in the village. She then saw a little boy crying, saying "hey kid, what's up?" "Dorm's missing" "Who the heck is Dorm?" "My pig ran away" the boy answered. "Oh don't worry, I'll help you fi- "Why would a princess want to help a peasant boy find a pig?"" "Let me let you in on a little secret, kid. I am Arendelle's top...PIG!" Anna shouted, pointing to the stout little pig climbing out of an apple cart. "Halt you swine!" she snapped as the pig saw her and ran away, Anna giving chase and crashing into the cart, spilling the apples everywhere and stepping on the odd hundred or two. "Sorry, whoa. Sorry, I'll replace the appl-aaaahhhh!" Anna said to the cart-man before crashing into a table full of pies, her dress, hair and face being covered in apple and blueberry as the table flipped on top of her. Pulling herself free she said "oh dear. I'm sorry" to the bakers, who answered "it's fine" "I'll help you bake mor- "NO!" the bakers said in unison. Anna smiled before the pole she was supporting herself with turned out to be a man on stilts, who walked away without realizing Anna was there. "Ugh! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Heh! Excuse me, good sir, good sir please-(sees Dorm) Follow that pig!" Anna shouted, prompting the man to chase after Dorm, causing the townspeople to run away screaming. "Don't let him get away. Hey, we're almost at the-aaahhh!" Anna said before the man's stilt hit the wall, sending her flying over the gate and through the air. Anna was able to grab onto a ship mast nearby, only for said ship to sink, Anna standing on the mast and saying "well, shoulda known this was gonna happen!" as she submerged with the ship. Pulling herself onto the nearby shore, Anna stood up and saw Arendelle on the other side of the fjord, sulking as she said "oh perfect" before looking into the forest behind her. Pulling out her small book and shaking it dry, Anna opened it to the page where her forest map was. "Well, I guess I could do some more exploring. Maybe find a few wolves in the woods, the odd reindeer or two. Who knows, maybe I'll find another...person up there. Wouldn't that be something" she said as she walked off into the forest. After about half an hour of trekking through the woods alone, Anna said "well, this sucks. Guess I'll just go back to the castle and get something to eat. And get a new dress. Festival's gonna start in a couple hou-whoa" before turning her head and looking across the chasm to see a towering mountain. Anna climbed her way over and said "wow. It's amazing", briefly turning back to see Arendelle, before climbing through the woods and up the mountain. Little did Anna know that on this mountain, Elsa was sitting on the balcony of her shining ice palace. Wearing her platinum blonde hair in a loose braid that flopped over her shoulder, she looked over the balcony and looked at Arendelle, which she could see in the distance. Sighing gently, she looked at the small snowman that stood on the balcony. When she first arrived at the North mountain, Elsa built Olaf in order to have someone to talk to in her desolate castle. Of course initially she never expected him to talk back, or even come to life at all for that matter, but at some point during the eighteen years that had passed since she ran away Elsa had gotten used to him and the other snowmen she built. Olaf woke up and said "hey Elsa" "Morning Olaf" Elsa answered as she looked down to the town. She then heard stomping footsteps behind her as Marshmallow, a much larger snowman, said in his deep, booming voice "spring festival!" "Oh yeah. Great. Let's get lunch ready for the show. Nothing like watching the old Spring festival huh, Elsa?" "Yeah, watching" Elsa said miserably as she walked back inside. Olaf and Marshmallow watched as she left, Marshmallow saying "what wrong?" "Yeah Elsa. Aren't you gonna watch the festival with us? Maybe she's sick. Maybe's the flu's made it's way up here at last" "That's crazy" a smaller, female snowman said. "If listening to us for nearly twenty years hasn't made her sick, I dunno what will" she added before Olaf said "but watching the Spring Festival always makes Elsa happy. It's our favorite time of the year" as the snowgirl saidsaying "Elsa? Are you there" as they followed her down to the bottom floor, where Elsa was skating over to a small table where she began cutting some fish and carrots. The snowgirl sat down and said "everything okay, Elsa?" "Yeah, it's fine, Beatrix. I just...don't feel like watching the show today, okay" "Did you ever think of going there instead?" Olaf asked as they went down the stairs. "Oh come on Olaf I could never do that" "We go with you" Marshmallow added. "I'm sorry Marshmallow but that's definitely not gonna happen. A snow Queen and her three snow-men'll never fit in out there" "Now take it from an eighteen year old lump of snow Elsa, but life ain't a spectator sport. If you just shut out and watch all your life, you're gonna watch your life go by without ya" "I know, just a fresh dress. Nothing too conspicuous" Olaf said. "go out there. 20-30 minutes tops. Come back and no one knows you were there." "See Olaf. It's a little more complicated than th- Elsa was cut short when a loud knocking came at the door. "What? Who could that be? Why are they here?" "Relax Elsa. This is an ice palace. We don't have to open that door to anybody" "Uh, open for Princess Anna" "Oh, except for the princess." "Anna? Oh my God no. Why is she here? Why isn't she going away?" Elsa panicked. Beatrix pushed Elsa to the door and said "don't worry, she was only a baby when you left. She won't even know you. Just open the door, tell her to go away and close the door" Elsa could now see Anna's silhouette through the ice door, climbing up to the flight and running up the stairs. "I'm sorry Beatrix but I can't. What if she recognizes me?" "She's spent eighteen years without y- "Is anybody in there?" Anna's voice shouted from outside. "Okay, I know what to do!" Elsa said as she used her ice powers to create some props for the door. "Oh, it's opened. Great" Anna said as she entered. "Hello?" she called to no answer. "You know, not a lot of people come to the North Mountain" Elsa said from behind a nearby pillar, hiding in the darkness to stay out of sight. "Who said that? Where are you hiding?" Anna asked. "You look a mess. What happened to you?" "Pig. Pie. Well, you know, not pig pie but... pig and pie. Oh, and ocean too" "Hm, you don't say" Elsa laughed, still concealing herself behind the pillar. "Oh there you are" Anna said, finally being able to trace the voice to the pillar. She walked towards it, Elsa saying "no. Wait. Please. I don't... like being around people" "Oh don't be shy. I won't hurt you" "Please. Stay back a little. It's me hurting you I'm more worried about" "Oh, okay" "Don't you have a... festival to go to?" "Yeah. Well, yeah I do but... what about you. Aren't you gonna go" "Uh, well, I really... no, no I'm not. This is my little um... sanctuary, you might say. I... I never leave here" "Well, it's a very beautiful sanctuary. What's your name?" "Oh I um..." "Well, everybody's gotta name. Like my name's Anna. Your name is..." "Elsa. (sigh) My name is Elsa" "Elsa, huh? You know I had a sister called Elsa. She died not long after I was born" Anna answered as she flicked her hair back. Though she still hid, Elsa could see the white streak she had left there, saying "where did that thing in your hair come from?" "Oh, this. Yeah, I was born with it. Though I had a weird dream that I was being hugged by an ice witch" "(giggles) Well, quite the realistic dream" "I know. Well, I better get back. It was nice meeting you, Elsa" "Goodbye, Anna" "And maybe, just maybe, I'll see you at the festival?" "Maybe" Elsa answered, but as Anna closed the door and headed off, she added "not a chance" as she sat on a chair and put her palm to her face. She turned and saw Olaf and Beatrix glaring at her, saying "what do you want me to do, huh? They won't understand, they'll just mock and jeer me. This is where I belong, in here" Elsa: Safe behind these windows and these parapets of ice, Gazing at the people down below me. All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone, Hungry for the histories they show me. Elsa looked out the window and saw Anna heading back to the village, seeing all the people celebrating in the town. Elsa: All my life I memorize their faces, Knowing them as they will never know me. All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day, Not above them... But part of them... And out there, Living in the sun, Give me one day out there, All I ask is one To hold forever. Out there, Where they all live unaware. What I'd give, What I'd dare, Just to live one day out there. Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives, Through the roofs and gables I can see them. Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives, Heedless of the gift it is to be them. If I was in their skin, I'd treasure ev'ry instant... Out there, Strolling by the Seine. Taste a morning out there, Just like all of them. Who freely walk about there, Just one day and then. I swear, Olaf passed Elsa her cloak and said "go on. No one wants to stay in here forever" Elsa draped herself in the cloak and said "thanks, guys" as she left the castle and went down the mountain. Elsa: I'll be content... With my share... Won't resent... Won't despair, Old and bent, I won't care, I'll have spent One day... Out there! Snow Queen chapter two Category:The Snow Queen chapters